Corazon honesto
by L. Byron
Summary: Historia AU Thorin y compañia inician el viaje sin saber los intereses que hay detras de su busqueda. elementos del silmarillion y el señor de los anillos
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una Historia AU y me he tomado muchas libertades tanto con la historia de algunos personajes como el tiempo en el que transcurre el hobbit.

Los cambios son:

El hobbit ocurre dos años después de la destrucción del anillo de poder

Gollum no participa de los eventos del señor de los anillos, y el anillo que Bilbo encuentra "tal como fue la intención original de Tolkien" era solo un anillo mágico

Frodo encontró el anillo de poder de "casualidad" en el rio brandywine. Había estado perdido desde la época de isildur.

Frodo fue adoptado por los padres de Bilbo a una temprana edad cuando sus padres murieron. Ellos crecieron juntos.

El nigromante no es sauron y todavía representa una seria amenaza

Gloin es el hermano de Gimli

Aragorn "tal cual era la intención original de Tolkien" se ha casado con Eowyn. Arwen y el nunca tuvieron una relación.

Ahora con la historia

Como un día que prometía ser hermoso y apacible había terminado de esta forma, se preguntaba el pobre Hobbit mientras observaba como sus inesperados huéspedes saqueaban su despensa y hacían de su hogar un verdadero caos.

Mientras trataba de dar algo de orden a su hogar "Tarea que comenzaba a creer era algo imposible" se aproximó a Gandalf, quien lo observaba con una expresión de alguien tratando de contener una carcajada, en busca de apoyo; él era, después de todo, el responsable de toda esta situación. Sin embargo el mago no parecía darle gran importancia al desorden que los enanos estaban provocando.

Desesperado, Bilbo no quiso mirar cuando los enanos comenzaron a entonar una canción mientras lanzaban su preciada vajilla por los aires.

Su mirada de dirijo hacia una de las ventanas y por una fracción de segundo le pareció observar un pálido rostro mirando desde la oscuridad. Sorprendido, Bilbo pestañeo pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, no había nadie ahí.

"Estoy imaginando cosas" pensó Bilbo y no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Un par de ojos miraban con curiosidad la escena que estaba ocurriendo al interior del agujero Hobbit. Al cabo de un rato, el observador se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia tres altas figuras envueltas en capas grises que la esperaban pacientemente.

"y bien?" pregunto la figura más alta de todas en una profunda voz masculina. Este hablaba en una forma de sindarin que no se había escuchado en la tierra media por miles de años y denotaba poder y autoridad.

"Ya Olorin ha llegado, majestad" respondió en el mismo lenguaje una voz femenina "sin embargo al parecer no ha llegado el líder de los enanos"

Por un momento la Sindar pareció contener una risita y añadió

"Todavía no se ha tratado el tema del viaje, los enanos solo se han dedicado a comer y cantar".

Otra de las presentes, la cual era un poco menos alta que el primero en hablar, dijo

"Nosotros acamparemos cerca, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" en ese momento extendió una palida mano y sujeto con cariño a la otra

"Se que harás un buen trabajo, Nellas"

Nellas inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto y añadió

"Así será mi señora"

Momentos después, Nellas se hallaba en frente de la puerta del agujero Hobbit y respiro profundamente.

En medio del caos en el que se hallaba su hogar, Bilbo escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

"Mas visitantes!" se preguntó el Hobbit con preocupación mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Esperando ver otro enano, el Hobbit tomo un profundo suspiro y abrió la puerta


	2. Chapter 2

Por un momento Bilbo quedo paralizado, como si su cerebro intentara procesar la información que sus ojos estaba enviando. Obviamente aquel hermoso rostro que lo miraba con una sonrisa no pertenecía a un enano.

"Se tratara de un humano?" se preguntó brevemente; Bilbo nunca había abandonado la comarca y antes de este día había tenido escasos encuentros con enanos y algunos cazadores que atravesaban los bosques de la comarca.

La desconocida llevó la mano derecha al pecho e inclino la cabeza

"_mae govannen"._

_Antes de que pudiera responder lo que asumió era un saludo, escucho la voz de Gandalf_

_"Ah, Nellas" dijo en sindarin "Que bueno que ya hayas llegado" _

_El mago salió del agujero hobbit y Bilbo los observo conversar en ese desconocido pero hermoso lenguaje. Hablaban tan rápido que casi no podía escuchar lo que decían pero alcanzo a escuchar palabras como Tinuviel, Menegroth, _Írissë

Despues de un rato la atención de estos se centró nuevamente en Bilbo.

"Asumo que ya no es necesaria una presentación" dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa.

Recobrando algo de su sentido del humor "que había perdido desde el momento en que el primer enenano había atravesado su puerta" Bilbo replico

"En eso estábamos cuando un mago metiche nos interrumpió"

Volvio a mirar la desconocida y dijo educadamente

"Bilbo Baggins A su servicio, mi señora"

Nellas sonrio y respondio

"Un placer…conocerte, Bilbo. Mi nombre es Nellas"

Bilbo noto que esta hablaba el lenguaje común con algo de dificultad, como si no le fuera familiar.

En ese momento se escuchó una risotada proveniente del interior de su hogar y a Bilbo se le borro la sonrisa.

Momentos después Nellas se hallaba sentada con Gandalf, observando divertida a los enanos cantando y bebiendo mientras bilbo trataba de poner algo de orden a su hogar. Un silencio de había apoderado del lugar cuando los enanos notaron la presencia de esta pero no tardaron en retomar sus actividades, inclusive algunos de ellos se acercaron tímidamente para conocer a la desconocida.

Los enanos no eran como los imaginaba de lo que había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás en Doriath; En ese entonces había muy poco contacto entre los elfos sindar y los enanos y eran contados los elfos que habían visto o tratado con estos.

Podía ver que aunque ninguno de ellos poseía la refinada y sobrehumana belleza de su gente, había varios que eran atractivos.

Bilbo fue a sentarse a su lado, cansado de tanta actividad. En ese momento ella se hallaba conversando con Kili y Fili. Al principio Bilbo no presto atención a la conversación, pero eso cambio cuando escucho a Kili decir

"Pensaba que todos los elfos eran rubios"

"Elfos?" Penso Bilbo y la miro con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Nellas se rio ante la pregunta y respondio

"Todo lo contrario, casi todos nosotros tenemos el cabello oscuro" toco su larga cabellera negra y continuo

"Entre mi gente, los sindar, hay algunos individuos con el cabello plateado, pero los cabellos rubios son extremadamente raros"

Bilbo iba a preguntar algo pero en ese momento se escuchó a alguien tocando pesadamente la puerta

"El ha llegado" dijo gandalf, rompiendo el silencio que había caído momentáneamente en el cuarto


	3. Chapter 3

Nellas permaneció sentada por sugerencia de Gandalf "A quien en valinor ella había conocido como Olorin, poco antes que el partiera a la tierra media, cuando ella había abandonado los salones de mandos después de 2 edades"

"Thorin no confía en los Elfos" recordó lo dicho por el un mes atrás, no mucho después que ella y sus compañeros hubieran regresado a la tierra media. No había explicado las razones de Thorin, pero les había dicho que si querían tener éxito en su misión, poco a poco debían ganarse la confianza del enano

"Un elfo!" Escucho una voz furiosa, aparentemente le había informado Thorin sobre su presencia. Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Kili sonriéndole.

"No te preocupes" dijo "El tío Thorin es una Buena persona"

Al cabo de un rato, Gandalf entro en la sala seguido por Bilbo, Dwalin y Thorin

"Eru!" Pensó Nellas, involuntariamente sus manos agarraron con gran fuerza la silla en la que estaba sentada, y por un momento se sintió de regreso en los bosques de Doriath.

Su rostro, su forma de mirar, su comportamiento, Que podía pasar por arrogante pero que en realidad escondía una profunda tristeza y una mente llena de preocupaciones "como si el peso del mundo estuviera en su espalda" todo eso ya lo había visto Nellas en un niño humano que estuvo bajo su cuidado en tiempos lejanos

Después de su reacción inicial, Thorin había decidido ignorar al elfo. Ya era malo que el mago insistiera que un mediano era necesario en el viaje, pero esta última condición era humillante, especialmente considerando que el mago conocía lo que él pensaba de los elfos. Sin embargo sabía que no tenía ninguna opción más que aceptar, ya que la ayuda del mago era de suma importancia

Siguio a los otros a la sala donde había una mesa con comida servida, entonces la vio sentada en una silla observándolo

Thorin se sentó y comenzó a comer con calma, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo al sentir los ojos de la elfa clavados en él, casi podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

Balin pregunto

"Alguna novedad de la reunión en Ered Luin? Fueron todos?"

Nellas escucho la conversación en silencio para conocer mejor los detalles del viaje y aquellos involucrados

"Si, asistieron representantes de los siete reinos" Thorin replico y la mayoría de los enanos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos

Dwalin pregunto "Que dijeron los enanos de las Colinas de hierro? Dain nos va a ayudar?"

Thorin tomo un profundo respiro

"No vendran" respondió y miro a sus compañeros con tristeza

"Dicen que esta misión es solo nuestra"

Bilbo, quien hasta entonces desconocía de que trataba toda esta reunión, comenzó a entender las razones de dicho encuentro de enanos. La razón de que su hogar fuera el sitio de dicho encuentro seguía siendo un misterio

Gandalf saco un mapa y los extendió sobre la mesa

"lejos en el este, sobre montañas y ríos, mas allá de bosques y tierras yermas se encuentra un unico pico…la montaña solitaria"

Gloin añadió

"Así es, Oin ha visto las señales, y las señales indican que ya es tiempo" entonces le indico a su hermano que continuara

"Los cuervos han retornado a la montaña tal como fue dicho. Cuando los pájaros ancestrales regrese a Erebor, el reino de la bestia terminara"

Bilbo, que ahora parecía un poco preocupado, pregunto lo que también intrigaba a nellas

"Eh….que bestia?

Bifor respondió calmadamente mientras fumaba en su pipa

"Bueno, esa es una referencia a Smaug el terrible, la más poderosa y terrible amenaza de nuestra era. Vuela, escupe fuego, dientes como cuchillos, garras como garfios.

Queriendo calmar al Hobbit, cuyo rostro había palidecido, Nellas puso su mano en su hombro

"Si, ya se lo que es un dragon" Bilbo se apresuró a añadir con algo de nerviosismo

Queriendo demostrar valentía, Ori se levanto de su silla y exclamo con entusiasmo

"No tengo miedo, ya le demostraremos a ese dragón de lo que somos capaces"

Casi todos sus compañeros celebraron ruidosamente sus palabras, y este se sonrojo al ver que la elfa le sonreía

Balin tenía una expresión sombría, al saber que casi ninguno de ellos conocía lo peligrosa que sería la misión

"Lo que afrontaremos será muy peligroso, aun si contáramos con el apoyo de un ejército, y solo somos trece"

Respiro profundamente y continuó

"Y no propiamente contamos con el mejor personal"

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que mucho de los enanos protestaran ruidosamente, Fili fue el primero en expresar su descontento

"Podremos ser pocos, pero somos guerreros, todos nosotros!"

Kili añadió

"Y además olvidas que tenemos a un mago acompañándonos, muy seguramente Gandalf habrá matado a cientos de dragones"

Sonrió y miro a Gandalf como buscando apoyo a sus palabras, pero el mago parecía algo incomodo, sin saber que decir a todos aquellos que lo observaban

"Oh, bueno. No, eh, yo…yo no diría"

Impaciente, Dori lo presiono "bueno, a cuantos?"

Gandaf trato de evadir la pregunta "Que cosa?"

Dori insistio

"Cuantos dragones has matado?, vamos, danos una cifra"

Gandalf comenzó a toser mientras que los enanos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, impacientes, mientras que Bilbo intentaba calmar los ánimos.

"BASTA"

La reacción de Thorin, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, los tomo a todos por sorpresa. Todos callaron y se sentaron

"Si nosotros hemos podido ver las señales, no creen que otros no lo han hecho ya?"

Miro a cada uno de los enanos, tratando de hacerles entender lo complicado de su situación

"Los rumores han comenzado a correr. Smaug no ha siso visto por 60 años. Ojos ávidos miran hacia el este, a la montaña, preparándose, calculando los riesgos…quizás la vasta riqueza de nuestro pueblo yace sin ninguna protección"

Levantando un puño agrego con entusiasmo

"Vamos a estar sin hacer nada mientras otros toman lo que nos pertenece por derecho? O aprovechamos esta oportunidad para retomar Erebor?"

Los demás enanos lanzaron exclamaciones de apoyo mientras que este grito algo en Khuzdul

Balin, que aun tenía una expresión seria, dijo

"olvidas que la entrada esta sellada. No hay forma de entrar en la montaña"

Sus palabras parecieron afectar bastante a Thorin, pero en ese momento Gandalf saco una llave de sus vestiduras

"Eso, querido amigo, no es del todo cierto"

Sin poder ocultar su asombro, Thorin pregunto, sus ojos clavados en la llave

"Donde la encontraste?"

"me la dio tu padre, Thrain, como medida de seguridad. Ahora es tuya"

Mientras Thorin recibía la llave, Fili dijo

"Si hay una llave, debe existir una puerta"

Gandalf volvió a mirar el mapa con detenimiento

"Estas runas hablan de un pasaje Escondido en los salones inferiores"

Kili sonrió y dijo "Entonces si hay otra entrada"

Gandalf solto una risita

"Bueno, si podemos encontrarla, ya que las entradas hechas por los enanos son invisibles cuando están cerradas"

Levanto el mapa para que todos miraran y añadió.

"La respuesta está escondida en este mapa y yo no tengo las habilidades para encontrarla"

Sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación no sería del agrado de Thorin, lo miro con seriedad

"Sin embargo hay otros en la tierra media que pueden"

Thorin no dijo nada pero la expresión en su rostro se oscureció y Nellas noto como la miraba por unos instantes

Gandalf continuo

"El trabajo que tengo en mente require de mucho sigilo, y bastante coraje. Pero si somos cuidadosos e inteligentes, yo creo que se puede lograr".

Ori miro a Bilbo y añadió

"Es por eso que un saqueador es fundamental"

Sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, Bilbo dijo con tranquilidad

"Hmm, y uno muy bueno. Imagino que un experto"

La pregunta de Gloin lo tomo completamente pos sorpresa

"Y tu lo eres?"

Una profunda confusión se vio reflejada en su rostro"

"Como dices?"

Nellas no pudo dejar de sonreir ante lo comico que le parecía todo esto. En Doriath ella siempre había preferido los bosques a los grandes salones de Menengroth, en muy raras ocasiones iba alla o a cualquier pueblo elfico. En Valinor, cuando recibió nuevamente un cuerpo al abandonar los salones de mandos, continuo con su estilo de vida, viviendo casi todo el tiempo en la floresta. Siempre se había sentido incomoda en las pocas ocasiones en que que había asistido a reuniones de su pueblo. Esta reunión le parecía mucho mas relajada a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Las costumbres de los enanos podrían ser algo "rudas" pero nellas le parecía refrescante la forma en la que hablaban y actuaban. Aquí no había lugar para mascaras o tratar de impresionar a otros con dulces palabras. No había significados ocultos detrás de cada palabra.

Miro divertida mientras la conversación se centraba en el "saqueador", el cual aún trataba de convencer a los otros "sin ningún éxito" que no lo era

Thorin, después de unas pocas palabras de Gandalf, pareció llegar a una decisión; Se dirigió a Balin y dijo

"Dale el contrato"

Balin se levanto de su silla y le extendió un largo documento a Bilbo

"Es simplemente un resumen de gastos y compromisos"

Explico mientras Bilbo recibía el documento

"Tiempo requerido, pago, arreglos funerarios, entre otras cosas"

"Arreglos funerarios!" Bilbo repitió con un hilillo de voz mientras comenzó a extender el largo documento y empezó a leer

"El pago se entregara al final, hasta un catorceavo de la ganancia que se obtenga pero sin exceder esto"

"Parece justo" se dijo a si mismo y continuo leyendo

"Eh…la compañía no será responsable por los daños causados o sufrido como consecuencia de la mismo, incluyendo, pero no limitado a…"

Su rostro volvio a empalidecer mientras levanto su Mirada del contrato y miro a los enanos

" Evisceración... incineración?"

Nellas Miro a Bilbo con simpatía mientras Bofur le dio una explicación bastante grafica de lo que era capaz de hacer un dragon

"Ah, si, el podria derretir la carne de tus huesos en un instante"

Mientras bofur continuaba con su "explicación, Bilbo se inclino un momento "y.. yo…n..necesito algo de aire"

Sin captar lo que ocurría, Bofur continuo sin misericordia

"Un destello de luz, un dolor agudo, y entonces puff…no eres más que un montón de ceniza.

"Hmmm" murmuro Bilbo mientras parecía recuperarse. Se irguió, miro a los enanos unos instantes y dijo

"No"

Entonces se desmayo.

Un rato después, cuando retomo la conciencia, Bilbo hablo con Gandalf y a pesar de los esfuerzos del mago por convencerle, este finalmente tomo otra decisión

"Lo siento mucho Gandalf, no puedo firmar este contrato. No soy la persona más indicada para este trabajo

Nellas miro con algo de decepción cuando el Hobbit se para y se fue a su cuarto, pero no podía culparlo por esta decisión"

Balin y Thorin se hallaban en un rincón oscuro, pensando que nadie escuchaba su conversación, pero desconocían lo fino que eran los sentidos de los elfos

"Al parecer hemos perdido a nuestro saqueador" Balin comento sin parecer sorprendido

"Tal vez sea lo mejor" continuo mientras miraba a Thorin con tristeza

"La posibilidades siempre estuvieron en nuestra contra. Después de todo, que somos? Mercaderes, mineros, latoneros, jugueteros. No propiamente los indicados"

Thorin trato de darle algo de ánimo

"Tenemos algunos guerreros entre nosotros"

Balin, sabiendo que se refería a el, respondió

"Viejos guerreros"

Con una expresión solemne, Thorin se le aproximo y añadió

"Preferiría a cualquiera de estos enanos a un ejercito de las colinas de hierro"

Suspiro y añadió

"Cuando solicite su ayuda ellos respondieron. Lealtad, honor, un Corazon dispuesto. No podría pedir más que eso"

Después de escucharlo, la opinión que tenía Nellas de Thorin mejoro bastante. Siguió escuchando la conversación con gran interés

"No tienes que hacer esto" Balin dijo "Tu tienes opciones. Has conservado tu honor en los ojos de nuestro pueblo. Tu hiciste posible que construyéramos una nueva vida en las montañas azules. Una vida de paz y prosperidad, una vida que es mas valiosa que todo el oro de Erebor"

De alguna manera Nellas sabia cual seria la respuesta de Thorin y lo miro con tristeza y compasión

"Esta llave es la herencia de mi abuelo y mi padre. Ellos soñaban con el día en que nuestra gente recuperara su tierra natal. No hay opciones, Balin. No para mi"

Balin lo miro con una sonrisa triste y dijo

"En ese caso estamos contigo… hasta el fin"

Mientras los enanos se reunión en la sala, la elfa aprovecho para salir del hogar de Bilbo a informar a sus compañeros todo lo que había averiguado


	4. Chapter 4

Nellas no demoro mucho en encontrar el pequeño campamento que sus compañeros habían montado. Estos parecían algo sorprendidos que estuviera de vuelta tan pronto, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a las largas y tediosas reuniones de cualquier reino elfico, en donde el protocolo y las formalidades tomaban mucho tiempo.

Después del saludo protocolario, nellas les conto todo lo que había ocurrido durante la reunión, sin omitir ningún detalle, sin importar lo pequeño que este fuera.

Al principio ella trato de ser "profesional" y mantener una cara seria, después de todo estaba en la presencia de su rey, la hija de este y una dama de la casa de Finwe, pero al cabo de un rato fue imposible no sonreír mientras narraba su historia.

Thingol permaneció silencioso, con una expresión neutra, pero las otras no pudieron contener unas risitas mientras escuchaban a Nellas.

Cuando termino su "reporte", Thingol se levantó y dijo

"Bien hecho Nellas" por un momento pareció reflexionar en lo que iba a decir y añadió

"Un dradon? Esto es grave…En imladrs ni Elrond ni Olorin dijeron nada sobre esto. Dime, crees exista la posibilidad de que logres ganar la confianza de Thorin?

Nellas se sonrojo un poco

"No lo sé, majestad. Thorin es batante terco pero también es poseedor de muchas cualidades. Lo dicho por Olorin es cierto, y el parece tener un resentimiento contra nuestra gente. Desafortunadamente no pude averiguar la razón de esto"

Thgingol agrego "Recuerda lo que esta en juego y lo que los valar nos dijeron…si todo sale bien, entonces Yavanna podrá darle su vida de regreso a los dos arboles….Solo puede funcionar si el ultimo dueño legitimo entrega las joyas voluntariamente"

Un silencio se apodero del lugar mientras los presentes reflexionaban sus palabras

Después de un rato, Luthien se levantó y miro alrededor, una sonrisa en su bello rostro sabiendo lo que las otras estaban pensando

Todavía era temprano y las elfas más jóvenes querían explorar el área circundante.

En los parámetros de su gente, Todavía eran "jóvenes" cuando murieron en la primera edad del sol, y el tiempo pasado en mandos lo sintieron como un largo sueño.

Se sentían ansiosas y listas para conocer esta tierra desconocida, especialmente la dama blanca de los Noldor, que aún sentía el deseo de aventura y explorar tierras nuevas que su gente, los Noldor, sintieron cuando se rebelaron contra los valar y regresaron a la tierra media al final de la era de los árboles y el principio de la primera edad del sol.

Dejaron a Thingol en el campamiento y comenzaron su recorrido por los bosques de la comarca mientras cantaban bajo las estrellas tal cual era su costumbre.

Al cabo de un rato, escucharon el sonido de risas y canto y decidieron ver lo que ocurría. Cuando llegaron al borde del bosque observaron lo que parecía una celebración.

En un terreno amplio, en el cual había un árbol muy grande en todo el centro, había un grupo de jovenes hobbits cantando y bailando.

Al principio las tres elfas solo tenían la intención de observar, pero la alegría de los hobbits era contagiosa y todas ellas querían conocer más sobre esa raza que aún no existía en los días antiguos.

"Una vista Hermosa, no es asi?

La voz de Gandalf las sorprendio, este se hallaba a unos pocos metros

"Olorin" Aredhel fue la primera en hablar "Que haces aqui?"

"Necesitaba hablar con Nellas y Thingol me indico que ruta tomaron"

Luthien pregunto, su mirada reflando su sorpresa

"Pero como sabias en donde nos encontrábamos exactamente?"

Gandalf rio alegremente

"Conozco la comarca como la palma de mi mano, y supuse que ustedes se sentirían atraídas a este sitio. Los Hobbits celebran sus fiestas y festivales aquí, especialmente en esta época del año"

Miro a Nellas y le extendió un documento

"Thorin me ha pedido que te entregue esto"

Nellas tomo el documento y comenzó a leerlo

"Un sanador?" dijo mientras miraba a Gandalf y volvia a leer el documento

"Supongo que el no estaba muy content cuando te dio este contrato?" pregunto mientras continuaba leyendo

Gandalf solto una risita

"El pensaba que el sanador seria otro hobbit o un humano. Una de mis condiciones cuando acepte ayudarlo en esta aventura fue que yo escogería tanto al saqueador como al sanador….supongo que el nunca esperaba que yo tuviera en mente a una elfa"

Nellas termino de leer el contrato, el cual era mucho más corto que el de ilbo, y añadió

"No puedo dejar de sentirme un poco mal al no poder ser completamente honestos con el"


End file.
